Demon soul
by deadman619
Summary: i decided to make a new story! Three friends from the real world get teleported to the world of naruto after learning of a demon blood within them! Who will die and who will live in this epic tale!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Nick and my life was pretty much normal...atleast until the thing happened. One day in the summer there was a thunderstorm that took out the power for two days. Not to bad nothing really happened, that is, until the power came back on. When the lights flickered back on, and the tv turned on suddenly, it was the strangest thing i hhad ever seen. My family was gone and i couldnt see anyone in my neighborhood, anywhere. Then i tried calling some of my friends, but none of them picked up. Finally i called my friend Kelsey thinking that she wouldnt pick up, but then i heard "Hello?" i was shocked that she even picked up. I asked her if anyone was at her house but she said there was no one at her house or on the beach. (she lives at the beach)  
Then i tried calling another friend, Mikey, and i was half surprised to hear his voice when he picked up the phone. I asked him the same question and he said there wasnt anyone in his house or at any house near there. The thing that really stumped me though was the fact that there was still live events and news and other things that were on the TV. I waited two days to see if the TV was just broken because of the power out. There were still events and new news storys that were happening. So i decided to pack up and head off to the beach to check things out over there...atleast the area away from kelseys house. I stopped off at Mikeys house before going down to the ferry dock so i could bring him with me. When i got down to the ferry dock i heard some oddly familiar voices and saw some people waiting for the ferry...(which was moving on its own gasp)...so i shut Mikey up and hid a good distance away from the group of people. There was a blonde haired boy who was VERY loud and a girl with pink hair who was telling the boy to be quite. There was also a girl who was twiddling her fingers and looking at the boy and another boy who had a dog on his head. There were a couple of other people there to (im to lazy to type all this out but im just gonna say tthe others are Tsunade, shizune, kakashi, sasuke, ino, shikamaru, choji,...you know the rookie nine or whatever. and lee, neji, and tenten.) "Why does it seem like i know these people?" I asked myself in a quite voice so they couldnt hear me. The ferry came into dock and the people borded it and went up the stairs to the passenger sitting area. Once they were out of sight me and Mikey ran onto the ferry and hid in the supply closet on the car deck. Mikey took out his laptop and hacked into the security cameras to see if we could get a better look at the people. (I bet he could do that(doubt it)but whatever) Unfrotunetly they had covered up all but three cameras that were hidden away pretty well. A good group of them were just lounging in the chairs. two people were in the mini food court area with one eating alot of the food, there was also three other people out on the open part of the passeneger area overlooking the water one was on the end of the area leaning on the railing with two girls stareing at him and argueing everynow and again. "Looks pretty normal nothing evil about them." I said to Mikey who was looking at the screen with all the people lounging around. "im going to go see if i can grab a bite to eat...and possibly take the fire axe up there to." I said and before Mikey could add a comment i walked out the door and threw him a walkie talkie. "Hello?...Hello?...good its working, use this to talk to me and tell me if anyone moves someplace that might blow my cover."

"Got it." I walked up the stairs and slowly opened the door to the passenger deck. I could see the two people who were in the food area and luckily they were both facing away from me and i could move freely. The fire axe sat on the other side of the food court on a wall in a glass case, the case is right infront of another set of stairs and is also completely hidden area from the people upstairs. i waited until the person eating had eaten his fill...which was alot, and went into the food areas and grabbed a bowl of clam chowder and a cheeseburger. So i decided to go into phase two: getting the fire axe. It would be a little bit harder but would be possible. I went back to the little supply closet and gave Mikey the food. "Im gonna try and grab the fire axe from the case upstairs."

"Just dont get caught or killed." Mikey said smileing at me and laughing a bit.

"Got it." i said with a smile and walked over to the stairway to the axe case. I got to the glass case and hit the first bump in the plan. The glass is suppose to be shattered, something i cant do right now, and the only other way would be to find the key, which was on the other side of the ferry near the large group of people sitting around. "Well this is just fantastic." I let out a deep sigh and took out the walkie talkie. "Hey, Mikey, can you get the camera in the security room working?" i waited a second and heard the static of the walkie talkie then "Ya i can ill need two minutes though." Mikey said with the sound of computer keys tapping in the background.

"You got it yet?" i asked impatiently.

"I...am...in...!" Mikey said with the sound of clicking stopping.

"Now find the keys for the fire axe case."

"Found a bump in your plan, eh?" MIkey said laughing.

"O shutup!"

"Fine fine...the keys are on the desk on the right side of the room on a stack of blank papers."

"Thank you." I said and turned the walkie talkie off. I made it as close as i could without them seeing me, (i dont have chakra and im hidden so it would be immpossible for them to see me fromthere andle), I slowly moved closer to the door whenever i could until i could get in without them noticing me. The room was pretty blank, but the keys were exactly where Mikey said they would be. ("thoughts") ("This will be the harder part") I slowly made my way back without having them see me (i dont want to go into extreme detail right now so whatever) I slowly opened the case holding the fire axe and took out the axe and relocked the case, leavng the key right ontop of it, and went back down to the supply closet to get Mikey ready to get off. once i was in the main car holding area i heard a loud clank (you know like a wrench dropped on metal type thing) I turned my head to see some person in a mask holding two kunai. He noticed me and the axe in my hand and instantly came at me with the daggers. I lifted up the heavy axe and kept it ready for any attack. The masked man jumped into the air and was able to stab one of the kunai into my arm, but i was already to much into the fight to noticed and i slammed the top part of the axe into the chest of the man and when he was off balance i swung around and plunged the axe into his chest. I started to shiver when i heard more clanks behind me. I turned around to see three more of the people all looking like the first one. "Oh crap..." I picked up one of the kunai and slipped it into my pocket. I swung a light swing that i could pick up with another right after at the one masked man in the middle. I barely missed and tried to bring the axe back into another swing, but before i could one of the masked men threw one of his kunai and hit my leg, again i was in the fight but unfortunetly when i went to swing the axe my leg gave way and the sudden drop of the axe caught the masked man closest to me off guard and it dug deep into his leg. I Swung the axe deep into the fallen mans chest and pulled the axe back up for another swing. Only they were gone...that is, until i heard a yell from mikey and turned to see the remaining two holding mikey and threatening to kill him if i dont drop the axe.

"Let...him...go..." I snapped right there problably from adrenaline and pain, but i went insane. I threw the axe into the skull of the one holding the kunai to Mikeys neck and ran over and plunged the kunai in my pocket deep into the chest of the last masked person. By now the people upstairs had noticed and were watching the whole thing. Unfortunetly when i stabbed the last masked man he did the same, and this time i felt it.

"Nick!" Mikey said holding me up from falling over (let me fall!) "Dont die...dont die."

"Im...not goi-ng t-t-o." I said with a smile on my face and gripped the fire axe in my right hand. "Wake me later" I said and then everything became a blurr.

CHAPTER 2: Info

I woke up on a large pile of blankets next to some windows, all my wounds had been bandaged and it looked like my stuff was here to. "Isnt this Kelseys house?" I said in a horse voice. I was right, i was in the upstairs of Kelseys house. I heard some voices coming from downstairs and slowly got up. I slowly made my way down stairs and saw Kelsey and Mikey along with a couple of people from the ferry.

"Hello Nick!" Kelsey said waveing.

"Hello." I said horsely.

"Nick your so lucky that Tsunade and Shizune were here." Mikey said.

"What? wait...from the show?" I asked hoarsley.

"YES!" Kelsey yelled.

"You should be resting right now." Shizune said pushing me back upstairs.

"Im fine." My voice was was barely understandable. "Can i atleast go back to my cabin?"

"Well...fine." Shizune said and stopped pushing me upstairs. "But im going to have team 7 keep an eye on you!"

"uh...ok?" I said trying to remember who was in team 7. So i walked down to my cabin and to my 'amazement' there was team 7 waiting at the steps leading up to the deck.

"Your stuffs inside." Kakashi said from behind his book.

"Thanks."

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, make sure he doesnt do anything that might make his situation worse." with that being said the silver haired ninja was gone.

"Why do we have to watch him!" Naruto yelled/asked to his team.

"Tsunade told us to and thats are mission." Sakura explained.

"This is gonna be really troublesome." I said under my breath so no one could hear me. I walked behind the cabin and opened my grandpa's tool shed and picked up the machete...i love machetes...and went inside and placed it inside my bag. I took out my ipod and hooked up the outdoor speakers to play the songs and grabbed the remote for it. I went outside and sat down on one of the chairs on the deck in the sun. I turned on my ipod and played "Right Now" (its by john cena only rap i like) Soon enough naruto and sasuke got bored and left to go explore thr beach. When Sakura wasnt paying attention i went inside and grabbed my compound bow and a target. I went around the house and went on the beach to find a place to set the target...but the pink haired sentry noticed me and started to yell at me.

"HEY! YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE RESTING!" Sakura yelled at me and stormed over to me angrily because she was tricked so easily.

"And...your going to stop me?" I asked with a laugh. "Try...i dare you."

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!" She swung her fist back getting ready to hit me but right before she could i grabbed her arm and threw it to her side.

"You...failed" I wispered in her ear and walked away onto the deck and knocked an arrow and pulled the string back. I let go and the arrow hit on the outside of the center ring. "Dang" just after shooting three arrows and ignoreing the angry girl on the other side of the deck tenten and neji came over to see the angry sakura. I changed the song to "Soldiers" (By drowning pool) and turned the volume down a little.

"Sakura whats wrong!" Tenten asked shakeing Sakura.

"What?...o sorry i just kinda got angry." Sakura said rubbing the back of her head.

"Well whats wrong? Tenten asked.

"HE wont rest like hes suppose to!" Sakura yelled pointing to me.

"Who...me? couldn't be!" I said laughing and shooting another arrow.

"How could a weakling like him be any trouble?" Neji asked. I set the bow down in its case carefully and put it back inside. Then i came back outside with a peach and sat down as if no one else was there and stared out at the ocean.

"Hello?" Tenten asked waveing her hand infront of my face.

"Yessum?" I asked looking at Tenten.

"What did you do to sakuro to make her so mad?" She asked curiously.

"I didnt do anything." I said taking a bite of my peach.

"You little liar!" Sakura yelled running over angrily.

"Little?" Im taller than you!" (Im taller that all my friends my age (and a few 14-16 year olds)

"O shutup!" Sakura yelled angrily and grabbed the remote for the ipod. "STUPID MUSIC!" she yelled turning it off.

"Wow...anger management?" I asked laughing a bit. Sakura started to get ready to (try) to punch me. "Well...while your cooling off im going to...leave" I said slowly stepping away then running back towards Mikeys cabin. (Which is only a few houses down) unfortunetly Neji was following me. A group of people were sitting around with some people playing with akamaru out on the beach. I walked over to a group of them that were standing around talking and stood there. There was Hinata, Shino, Ino, and Rock Lee. "Hello." I said waving my hand.

"Hello" Shino said.

"HELLO!" Rock Lee sorta yelled.

"H-Hello" Hinata said shyly.

"Hi" Ino siad waving to.

"Hows life?" I asked...that is until Shizune came and dragged me off to Kelseys house (Where Tsunade was) apparently Tsunade liked Kelsey and was teaching her about some of the medical stuff she new. (i dont know why) MIkey was there two just listening to Tsunade and Kelsey talk. Shizune dragged me inside and pushed me over to the couch.

"SIT!" She said LOUDLY.

"ok" You just dont mess with a pissed off person like that.

"OK now that you are all here i have something to tell you." Tsunade said acting more serious. "After running some tests on your blood we learned that you three are developing your own chakra systems." She said even more seriously.

"Well whats the big deal?" I asked.

"Well your bodys arent use to having chakra so...during the developing process that will occur over this week you will undergoe (dont know how to spell that) extreme pain from the new chakra system being created."

"Eh, lifes full of pain." I shrugged my shoulders and leaned back on the couch.

"But not only that...theres an even more serious thing thats happening also to you three." Tsunade said. "When i was checking the blood samples i learned of some demonic blood within all three of your blood streams."

"Sweet" I said. Tsunade glared at me and i stopped talking RIGHT then.

"As i was saying, there is some demonic blood within all three of you...When we were bandaging Nicks arms we saw some marks start to appear on his arms, sorta like curse marks." Tsunade said glareing at me so i wouldnt say anything. "We cant do anything about that until we learn more about it but for now all we now is that Nicks demonic side is growing at a faster rate then you two." Tsunade said. (i always have to put said...srry its just a flaw of mine.) "Which also means his chakra system is growing faster also. We believe its from the fight he had on the boat. When he fought to protect Mikey his demonic side flared up and allowed him faster movement and strength. It also made it grow faster and make it so his wounds would heal faster. Of course this will...or might...happen to both of you also but in a weaker form. We might be able to slow down or completely stop the demon side of Mikey or Kelsey...but for Nick its to late. We'll put you under guard incase more of those ninjas come. During this week youll feel weaker than normal until your chakra system is fully created." "That is all...wait...also we have created sleeping arrangement due to the fact that we'll need a place to stay. THe arrangements are as follow. Here at Kelseys there will be Me, Shizune, kurenai, tenten, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino. At mikeys there will be Naruto, Sasuke, kakashi, Gai, and Asuma. At Nicks there will be Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, and Shino (i hope i didnt miss anyone!) now...that is all!"

Chapter 3: food

"Well this is gonna be 'fun'" I said then suddenly realized something. "WE NEED MORE FOOD!" "WE DONT HAVE CLOSE TO ENOUGH FOR EVERYONE!"

"your right!" Mikey said! "We need to round up some people to get food!" "I'LL get the people you start to head up there and get some food ready." Mikey said running off.

"Uhh ok?" I said laughing a bit. I walked back to my cabin to grab my machete just incase and my phone. Unfortunetly i had someone notice me and that person was sent by Tsunade to keep and eye on me. That person was Shikamaru.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I have to go up to the store and get some food ready to bring down here." I said not wanting to play any guessing game. I kept walking and he followed next to me. "Why are you following me?"

"Tsunade told me to keep and eye on you so i guess i have to follow you." It was pretty much a speachless walk up to the store and when we were there i grabbed some carts and lined them up to put food in them.

"We need this, and this, and this, and...this!" I picked up a chocolate cake and put it in the cart.

"You dont need that." Shikamaru said pulling out the cake and looking at it.

"Yes we do its good delicious chocolate cake!" I grabbed the cake and put it back in the cart.

"Whatever."

"Now for the fruit! I love fruit!" I grabbed a lot of fruit and put it in the cart. Soon the other people Mikey rounded up came and brought the carts of food back. "Well thats it." I said and grabbed a apple and cut it in half with the machete. I grabbed two others and left eating the two halfs of the apple. "Want one?" I asked Shikamaru holding out an apple.

"Sure." He grabbed the apple and took a bite out of it. "Good thing your not a big talker."

"I never really talk...unless around some friends. One of my golf coaches nicknamed me silent assassin because i never talked."

"Whats golf?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"Ill show you later."

two days later

"Wow this really is painful!" Mikey said sitting in the chair.

"Try that and knife wounds along with some demonic curse going throughout your body and youll know how i feel." I said looking at part of my arm with the demonic marks.

"Be quite you two!" Tsunade said working with some blood samples with kelsey. "I'm trying to make a cure for the demonic blood."

"Well ill just be leaving." I said walking outside before anything else popped up. I still kept my machete on my back under my coat to keep it concealed. I walked down the road towards and went into the forest where i cleared a little area that was semi hidden by leaves and bushes. It was the place i went to practice with my machete or just relax. I sat down on one of the stump seats i made and let out a sigh. "Good thing Tsunade forgot to tell someone to follow me." I said to myself and closed my eyes for a second. Suddenly i heard some rustles of the leaves and saw some bushes moving and before i could do anything there was a group of six of the masked ninjas surrounding me. I pulled out my Machete and got ready to fight. One of the ninjas lunged forward with a kunai which i dodged and stabbed the machete into his back. Unfortunetly i didnt notice the one behind me until it was to late. He stabbed his kunai right into my back and kicked me in the stomach then pulled out the kunai. I slowly got back up and got ready to attack again. The same ninja stepped forward and got lifted up his kunai to attack. I stabbed the machete threw his chest and kicked him back off my machete. another ninja tried to jump me from behind but i turned around and slashed his stomach with the machete. Unfortunetly another ninja stabbed me in my left arm while the other stabbed me in my chest...after that everything started going a little slower and i felt something cold go over my arms. I instantly felt stronger and faster and i could see in a different way. I saw little weakspots on his body and could see his chakra movements. I looked at my arms and saw that they were covered in a bone like armor with claw like hands. I moved faster and used my new attributes to my advantage. I ran up infront of one and caught him of gaurs and stabbed the machete through his heart, then i turned around in one quick motion and threw the machete into the last ninjas chast.

("I guess this is from my demonic power") I ran into kelseys, but before i got near the house i hid my machete back in my case under my coat. "I guess the demonic blood is being put in affect." I said when i got inside.

"What the?...what happened?" Tsunade asked walking over and looking at my wounds.

"I was walking around in the forest when six of those ninjas attacked me. Right when one of the ninjas stabbed me i guess my demon power set in." I said looking at my arm. "I like it!"

"These wounds arent that serious but were going to have to have you rest for two days." Tsunade said placing her hand on one of my wounds and started to channel her chakra into a healing jutsu. In a few minutes the bones reseaded back and i was back to normal...though i still could see in my demon eyes whenever i wanted to. My demon eyes were pure black with a red pupil and three red lines extending out in a triangle form. "I love this!" I said happily.

"Now that the demon blood has activated we can start making a cure for it" Tsunade said. Soon after that Tsunade had taken new blood samples and was working with Kelsey and Shizune on making a cure. I got board quickly and left to go figure out what others were doing. All the groups were training in seperate areas that their leaders had deemed useable. I went inside my house and grabbed my cell phone and called some of my other friends. After calling a good group of my friends and told them to meet me at the ferry dock i grabbed some of my things...yes that includes my machete...i walked to the ferry dock to get on the ferry so i could meet my friends. I went up to the passenger deck of the ferry and noticed something very strange. The fire axe that i took a few days ago was replaced with a new one. I grabbed the key from on top of the case and opened it and took out the axe. It was a completely new axe, as if someone had replaced it. Also all the food was back in there spots. "Well thats strange." I said setting the fire axe on one of the tables and grabbed a cheeseburger. "Eh im not going to argue with this." I said and went down to the car deck and waited for the ferry to dock. Once the ferry docked i sat down right in the middle of the road that led onto the ferry frim the holding area. I watched things with my demon eyes and learned that i could zoom my view in on things. The first of my friends to arrive was Layla (girl), by then i wasnt paying much attention to anyhing and was laying in the middle of the road half asleep.

"Hello?...Nick?" Layla was callng out from the parking lot.

"Wha...huh...o, what?" I asked sorta half dazed and stood up. Once i noticed Layla looking around for me i walked over to where she was. "HELLO!" I yelled waveing.

"Hello...o wait hi Nick i didnt notice that it was you!" She said laughing.

"Well that makes me feel all the more better..." I said frowning, but i just pushed that aside and went over to figure out where i set my bag. Soon enough my memory caught on and i remembered i set my bag in the walk on passenger waiting area. I moved my bag out onto the road and waited for more people to come. The next person to come was my friend Brian (guy), brian instantly found where i was and walked over.

"Hey nick whats up!" Brian said happily.

"How many sodas have you had today?" I asked.

"36!"

"Were dead..." I sighed and walked away leaving him confused. Next person to come was my friend Daniel (boy), he, like brian, noticed where i was and walked over

"Hey Nick!" He said walking over. "Thanks for letting me come over to your cabin."

"Who knows i might push you off the ferry..." I said and then went silent, we both laughed after that and Daniel went over to Layla (his girlfriend) and gave her a hug (awwwwwww) later after three other friends arrived (Joey (boy) taylor (girl) and Matt (boy)) We were waiting for Megan (girl) to arrive and it was taking a long time. FInally she arrived and started apolagizing for being late.

"Hello Megan, glad you can come...now lets all get on the boat before it leaves beccause i have no control over it." I said picking up my bag and walking onto the ferry. "Come on lets go!"

"Were coming geez..." Daniel said walking onto the ferry. Once everyone was on we went to the passenger deck and we all dispersed really. I went into the food area with Megan following me and picked up the fire axe i left there.

"Gotta love fire axes!" I said swinging the axe.

"Stop the before you kill someone!" Megan said/demanded.

"Im not going to kill anyone...yet" I said laughing.

"What do you mean yet!" She said pokeing me.

"Im just kidding!" I said setting the fire axe down.

"Hows life been?" She asked sitting down at one of the tables.

"Its been very...strange." I said half to her half to myself.

"Whatcha been up to?" She asked.

"Not much really." I said. "What have you been doing?"

"Not much either really." She said laughing. Soon enough we docked and everyone walked off quitley.

"Isnt there someone here to pick us up?" Layla asked confused at the sight of...nothing really.

"Nope...all the people on this side of the island are...on vacation...at this one place...ya, so were gonna walk!" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Your not serious!" Taylor yelled. "I hate you..." She punched me on the arm and turned away.

"That didnt hurt...o and ill be glad to get some people to carry your bags!...atleast for the girls...because they kick me...alot..." I said.

"JERK!" The four boys yelled at me in sync.

"YES!" The three girls said in sync.

"Ok...give me a second." I said and pulled out my phone and called Kelsey. "Hello?...Kelsey...Ya i need you to send someone to the ferry dock with the cart...Because i have some friends over!...no you dont have to do it...just send MIkey!...then get him out of his house...burn the book hes reading then!...K thanks!" I put my phone away and loked at my friends. "Yessum?" I got no response.

"Hey nick what do you have in your bag?" Matt asked.

"I have...a pocketknife...another knife...my ipod...speakers for my ipod...o and i have a machete on my back!" I said patting my back.

"You are insane!" Layla yelled taking a couple of steps back.

"Shadows arent insane...there just missunderstood." I said nodding my head.

"Yep insane." Taylor added standing next to layla.

"Well we should get moving to make this faster." I said starting up the hill towards the road to the beach.

"Hey Nick will you carry my bag?" Megan asked with sad eyes.

"Sure." I said grabbing her bag and putting on my back.

"WHAT! WHY DO YOU CARRY HER BAG!!" Joey yelled.

"Oh i know why!" Layla said in a tone that says blackmail.

"Yup." I said and kept walking on ignoring Laylas remarks on how i ruined her fun.

"Hurrry up!" I yelled behind me.

"Ya come on people lets get moving!" Megan said clapping her hands together laughing.

"SHutup megan you dont have bags to carry!" Most of the people yelled.

"Layla maybe you should ask Daniel!" I yelled back.

"Daniel will you pwease carry my bags?" She said in a sad tone with puppy dog eyes. And yes he did. Then layla came running up to where me and megan were. "So hows it going you two love birds?" She asked nudging us.

"Fantastic you?" I replied with a smile. Megan laughed a little, and layla was trying hard not to give up on this.

"I dont get it?" Joey said with a confused look. Everyone started laughing and soon enough he understood. "You guys serious!" He yelled shocked.

"Yes" Megan said.

"Never thought it would happen!" Joey said laughing.

"Look theres Mikey!" Daniel said pointing to the top of the hill.

"Hey Mikey stay right there!" I yelled.

"Got it!" In a very very very very short period of time me layla and megan were up there and i put megans and my bag in the cart and started pushing it.

"Hey nick wait!" Matt yelled and started to run up so he could put his bag in the cart. Eventually Matt and Daniel made it up and set the stuff in the cart.

"Nick wait!" Joey yelled a little out of breath.

"Joey run!" I yelled back.

"Nick your a jerk to your friends." Layla said pokeing me.

"Na he'll be here any second and make me carry him to." I said and...what do ya know there he was bag and himself in the cart.

"ONWARD!" He yelled pointing to the wrong direction.

"Nice." I said shaking my head. Once we made it to the bend in the hill going downwards torward the beach Mikey took the short...but steep...path down.  
Once we made it down to the end of the road the conversation started up.

"Wow this place is so cool!" Taylor said making a 360 degrees turn looking at the surroundings.

"This place really is!" Layla said looking around to.

"You should see it at 4:00-5:30 in the morning, the sun makes the water shine four different colors and the water is perfectly calm, along with a beautifal orange sky." I said pushing the cart forward.

"Wow Nick i never heard you say anything about stuff like that!" Layla said in shock.

"i havent either!" Megan said in shock also.

"I should try drawing it sometime." Taylor said. (shes a great drawer!) We made it down to my house and i set all the bags inside. Earlier when i made these plans i opened one of the houses nearby and had all the people sleeping at my house sleep there.

"Cool cabin!" Layla said running inside.

"I'll show you guys where you'll be staying" I said to the guys. I walked upstairs and went into a room with two bunkbeds. "You three will stay here!" I said pointing at the bunks.

"Ok it doesnt matter to me that much." Joey said.

"Daniel dont worry the bunk isnt to short it should be perfect size for you." I said. (hes taller than me barely)

"Hey Nick where will we be staying?" Taylor asked.

"Well theres three other beds...One is just a bed and a dresser with a lamp and a closet, the other is just a bed with a closet, but the other is a large bed in a room with a bathroom, shower, big closet, big tv, and two doors leading right outside." I said waiting for the fight to begin.

"I call the good room!" All three of the girls said at once.

"I KNOW HOW WE CAN SETTLE THIS!" i yelled out. "Follow me!" I brough them into the living room in the front of the house and plugged in my ipod and scrolled it to a certain group of songs. "Whoever can stand my music the longest gets the room!" I turned on the first song, 'Carry me down' By demon hunter. "We'll start easy." I said

"this isnt that bad." Layla said.

"I know its easy!" I said changing the song to 'Storm the gates of hell' By demon hunter.

"OH MY GOD I CANT STAND IT!" Layla yelled tucking up into a ball in the chair she was sitting in.

"I'm done!" Taylor said standing up and throwing her hands in the air.

"AND MEGAN WINS!!" I yelled. Megan was sitting in the chair with a normal look on her face.

"I;m use to it Nicks showed this to me before." She said shrugging.

"So Nick set this up!" Layla yelled angrily.

"I did?" I asked confused. "Whatever!" I just sat down on the couch and closed my eyes for a second. "You two can figure out witch room you are gonna stay in right?" I asked pointing at the two of them by making the rock sign with my hand (i do that alot)

"I guess..." Layla said sadly and walked away slowly.

"Thank you!" Megan said giveing me a hug.

"Your welcome." I said using the remote to turn back on 'Carry Me Down'

"you dont need me to carry your stuff in to the room do you...its on the same floow as where we are?" I asked.

"Will you please?" She asked with puppydog eyes.

"Those dont work on me...but sure anyways." I said picking her bag up and carrying it into the room.

"Thank you." She said going into the room and unpacking. All the guys were already unpacking upstairs and Taylor and Layla came down to ge there bags.

"So you figured it out?" I asked laughing. Layla gave me 'the' hand saying she wasnt talking to me. "Gasp' 'the' hand!" I said putting my hand over my mouth. Soon enough i got bored and went outside and sat down in one of the chairs that i put out on the beach. I closed my eyes and relaxed in the sun for a little while. Unfortunetly that didnt last and i got a punch in the stomach by Sakura. "  
"Thats for when you were bothering me on the first day." She said and walked away happily.

"Nick Tsunade wants to see you at Kelseys." Shikamaru said out of nowhere.

"Ok..." I said walking off. When i was getting closer to Kelseys house i noticed tenten running towards me. "O god what did i do?" I said letting out a sigh.

"Hey Nick i have something for you!" Tenten said when she vame closer. "Here" She handed me a katana, a pouch of kunai and shuriken.

"Thanks" I said smileing.

"Consider it a welcome gift." She said and left.

"Uh...ok" I said and kept walking until i got to kelseys.

"You made it just in time Nick!" Tsunade said happily. "I have decided to have the three of you be trained, we already have Mikey being trained by Kurenai for genjutsu, gai for taijutsu, and kakashi for ninjutsu. And you'll be trained by the squads themselves along with anyone you can get to. And jeksey will be trained by me and shizune." Tsunade said in a more serious tone...

"Can i practice my demon powers alone though?" I asked.

"Yes you can, and make sure you keep it secret, the only thing your aloud to use are your demon eyes." She said even more seriously. "And your training will start tommorow with gai's team, that is all you may leave."

"Ok" I said and left instantly. I got back to my cabin and put all the stuff tenten gave me away in my bag of stuff. I sat down on the couch and relaxed for...ten seconds...before Megan came running over and hiding behind me, a second later came joey who was apparently pokeing her and then had picked up a cockroach and was chasing megan with it. I grabbed the cockroach and threw it out the door then walked over to joey and flipped him upside down (hes small and light so its easy) and held him like that until he agreed not to do that again. I cant leave for 30 seconds! Soon enough everyone else came down and were complaining about being board. "Just go swimming!" I said.

"Ok" Everyone agreed.

"Only if you go to!" Layla said.

"I wont wimp out dont worry." i said and sat down on the coach.

"If your not going to wimp out than go right now." Matt said laughing thinking i wont.

"Sure." i said and ran towards the water and threw off my coat along with my machete and dove in (wearing shorts).

"Oh my god he did it!" Matt said shocked.

"Lets go!" Joey said (who was already ready) soon enough they were all standing on the beach, Layla and Megan felt the water and it was cold (its the ocean!) and refused to go in. Everyone else was in except them so i decided to take action. I ran up out of the water and picked up megan and put her on my shoulder and i carried her into the water. I turned around and went after Layla, who was stepping back slowly and sayinh i better not do it. But i did. I picked her up and ran into the water and dunked her under the water.

"HOLY CRAP ITS COLD!" she yelled when she came out of the water and swam towards the raft and sat up there shivering. Unfortunetly everyone was only staying the night then they had to go home. I was sitting in the living room watching the ocean at 4:45 because i didnt sleep when out of nowhere Megan came out and sat next to me.

"It really is beautiful." She said looking out at the ocean.

"I wouldnt lie about this." I said looking at her.

"Couldnt sleep?" she asked.

"ish" i said.

"Same here" She said looking at me. We both looked at each other and everything seemed to slow down. We both leaned in and kissed and everything just stopped for a second. Then when it was over we both looked at each other and megan turned her head away for a second. "Just wanted to...uhm...ya...goodnight..." she said and went back to her room. I sat there and stayed silent in a motionless spot. Finally at 6:45 i made a breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and french toast. Matt was the first one awake and he started eating instantly. next was daniel, then Megan. "Goodmorning people" I said smileing. "Good morning" Megan said shyly.

"Ya" Matt said between bites. Joey and Layla got up at the same time and came down a litle groggily.

"Nick how long have you been up?" Layla asked.

"Didnt go to sleep." I said and placed to plates infront of joey and layla. Soon enough we were all at the ferry dock and the ferry jst came in.

"Seeya later people!" I said waveing.

"Seeya!" was matt, joey, and daniel's response.

"Goodbye depressed raven" was laylas.

"hope to see you soon." i said to megan.

"Ya." She said nervously. Suddenly we were both kissing and luckily layla wasnt watching because she would find a way to blackmail me with it.

"Seeya" I said after that random, but nice, event. Megan ran on the boat and went upstairs. I waved and watched as the ferry left then i started on my way back. Once i got back i saw tenten, Neji, and Rock Lee all standing there waiting for me.

"Hello!" i said waveing.

"Good your here now we can begin your training!" Tenten said happily.

"I shall teach you the way of youthfullness!" Rock lee yelled. (couldnt help but having something that would say 'youthfulness')

"Thats nice..." I said and took a step away. Soon enough they were teaching me throwing aiming and other stuff about kunai and shuriken. We practiced that for three hours and then neji explained some minor jtsu like clone. I practiced that for two hours then when i had that mastered tenten taught me how to use the katana, which i caught onto quickly. that took another two hours and now lee was teaching me some good excersises and taijutsu techniques. That took around four hours. Then i just went inside and had a cup of ramen. I stayed up all night again due to the fact that i couldnt sleep. All night i practiced chakra control and taijutsu, i also practiced how to activate my demon arms whenever i wanted to. In the morning i grabbed an apple and went to Kelseys to figure out what was happening today (it was 9:30) i knocke on the door and Shizune came down and opened the door.

"Good thing your here your just the person i want to see!" Shizune said happily.

"Uhh...ok...i just want to know who im training with today?" I asked.

"You'll be training with kurenais team today!" She said and pushed me out the door. "Now go find them i gotta go help Tsunade and Kelsey!" (correct me if im wrong but kurenais team is kiba, hinata, and shina?...ya thats right now i remember.) I found Shino and Hinata sitting at the picnic table inbetweenn kelsey and my house (cabin for me) with Kiba playing with Akamaru.

"Yo!" I said waveing.

"Finally your here you better be ready for some training!" Kiba said smileing.

"Hi Nick." Hinata said waving. Right after that they started my training, first kiba was teaching me about more kunai and shuriken throwing and aiming. That took two hours and was simpler this time. Next Shino was teaching me the transformation jutsu and about summoning things. (likke weapons) That took four hours and had some trial and error. Next Hinata was teaching me about the chakra system and how to walk up trees. That took seven hours and was filled with alot of trials and error...alot. After that they taught me some japanese words and about other ninja tools (like soldier pills smoke bombs etc.) i went inside and didnt have anything to eat this time...didnt feel like it...and looked at the demon curse marks, they had spread across my back and wrapped around to cover all of my upper body. I went outside and practiced chakra control (tree climbing), more shuriken and kunai throwing, i also can now extend my bone armour across to cover all of my upper body except it ends at my neck. I put my ipod in my ears and went on a walk down the beach and on my way back i saw two shadowy figures in the distance, unfortunetly i couldnt figure out who they were. I went inside and lied around until it was time to train. This time Shizune came to my cabin and gave me a pile of books on some jutsus, she also told me that today i would be training with Asumas team and told me to meet them at the front of Mikeys house. I got there and could see Shikamaru sleeping, Choji eating, and ino telling Shikamaru to wake up.

"Hey whats up?" I asked walking over.

"Shikamaru come on get up were suppose to teach Nick something!" She yelled shaking him.

"I know how to get him up!" I said stepping on his stomach.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Shikamaru yelled.

"You were suppose to get up." i said nodding my head.

"Whatever..." he stretched for a second then we started the training. Ino taught me some new chakra excersises and some jutsus. that took around three hours. Choji taught me some...random stuff...that took 2 hours. Shikamaru taugh me the shadow imitation jutsu, and some good battle tacticss. that took six hours for that though. After that they just dispersed and i went to practice how to walk on water, i was teaching myself, and learned two new water jutsu from the books Shizune gave me. Later that night i practiced useing my demon form for fighting. i practiced useing my katana and machete in a double blade fighting style. Again i saw the two figures watching me. I just ignored them and went back hom to get something to eat. Ever since my demon power set in i couldnt sleep, i also barely ever even needed to eat. I grabbed a peach and used common sense to go find Kakashi's team. They were all on the beach sitting around Naruto noticed me and started yelling. "Hey nick we get to train you today!"

"Ya i know..." I shook my head and walked over to where they were.

"This is gonna be a waste of time, im going to go train by myself." sasuke just walked off in his gay little way.

"your just scared im stronger than you!" I yelled at him.

"What..." he turned around a looked at me withan angry look on his face.

"Wanna fight? come on ill go easy on you!" I yelled at him.

"Thats it!" He yelled and charged at me then disappeared and reappeared behind me and landed a kick on my back. I turned around and saw him smileing then he disappeared again and again reappeared behind me, but this time i grabbed his leg and flung him backwards into the sand. He got back up and did some hand signs and yelled "Pheonix fire jutsu!" i did some hand signs also and yelled "water drgon jutsu!" a giant dragon of water came out of the ocean and ran into every fireball then straight into sasuke. "Im done playing games!" he yelled and activated his sharingon. I did some more hand signs and stood still. "What you cant even do a basic jutsu...what the...i cant move!" He yelled. "I caught you in my shadow imitation jutsu that shikamaru taught me." i said and started walking forward until we were a couple of feet away. I pulled out my mmachete and held it up to his neck, and because he doesnt have one i was safe. "I win." i said and put my machete back and stopped the jutsu. That fight took one hour out of my time but i ignored the rambling sasuke who ran off angrily. So either one of you got anything you could teach me?" I asked. It ended up naruto taught me the shadow clone jutsu. which took three hours and sakura taught me some MORE chakra control techniques. which, because there were alot, took four hours. "Well that was fun!" i said smileing. "thanks for teaching me that stuff."

"No problem!" Naruto said smileing.

"Your welcome!" Sakura said.

After that i took a day off from everything. then the next day i asked Shizune if she would teach me some poison jutsu. Shizune agreed and she taugh me poison cloud, and some different poison that will numb the body. I couldnt find anyone to train me after that because they were already training Mikey and Kelsey. I went down the beach to a sucluded area to practice my demon powers. When i had my demon eyes on i saw a strange glow coming from underground that appeared out of nowhere. I dug up that spot and found a little trunk buried in the ground. When i opened the trunk i found a book that had a skull on the front and a bone string for a strap to carry the book. The book had an evil pressence around it. I opened the book and found onthe first page what the book was for. On the first page it read "The art of the demon: mastery of the power. I turned the page and read it, it said, "To the new demon that finds this book. this book will teach you about your powers and about different skills and attributes along with some info on the demon within you." On the third page it read, "How to fully gain your demon power." On the page it explained that you must kill someone, fall in love, and lose someone. All three of these WILL happen and it is inevetible. It told what demon power would come from what.

Killing demon arms and eyes.

Love the completion of the upper bodys demon power.

Death of someone lower body.

I guess i have to be ready to lose someone...i closed the book and slung it on my shoulder and walked down to my cabin. Soon enough Shizune came and told me that i was required to come down to Kelseys. So i left a few minutes after she left. Once u got inside i sat on the couch and started to read the book. Soon enough i watched as Mikey came in and sat down on the other side of the room.

"Hey whats up?" He asked.

"Nothin." I replied turning the page.

"Where did you get that book?" He asked curiously.

"I found it locked in a trunk." I said not looking up from the book.

"NICK MIKEY COME UPSTAIRS NOW!" Tsunade yelled from upstairs. We both got up and went upstairs. I closed my book and hung it at my side and sat on one of the couches upstairs.

"Whats up?" Mikey asked.

"I think we have a cure for the demon blood!" Kelsey said happily.

"Weve tried it on Kelsey and it killed 98 of the demon blood, which is enough to keep it from spreading any farther...but it will have no affect on such an advanced case as what is happening to nick." Tsunade said a little sadly.

"Good." I said leaning back on the couch. "I like my power."

"We dont know if that 'power' will kill you!" Tsunade yelled angrily.

"Well..." I said taking out my book and flipping to the information. "It says that the demon power will end my aging process at age 18, and that it wont affect my health in any harming manner." I read out of the book then closed it.

"Where did you get that book?" Tsunade askked stareing at the skull covering.

"I found it underground in a trunk. It belongs to the people who are diseased with the demon blood. Though i could barely say its a disease." I sad looking at the skull cover.

"Never read from that book again!" Tsunade yelled. "Its a book from the demons and could do anything!"

"Ya...im notgonna do that..." I said seriously. "This book will allow me to learn of this new power."

"then i will have the book removed from you!" Tsunade said nodding to shizune. Shizune walked over and grabbed the book and walked next to Tsunade.

"I wouldnt open it if i were you." I said leaning my head on one of my hands waiting for her to open it. Shizune opened the book and the book vanished away instantly and appeared back in my hand. "Told you, humans cant read from this book, it says it on the fifth page.

"You'll give us the book so it wont cause any harm."Tsunade said angrily.

"No..." I stated simply and started to walk down the stairs. In a second a hand grabbed me on the should and spun me around, grabbing the book from my hands. "Give...me...the...book..." i said angrily.

"Im going to put this book in a place where no one will find it!" Tsunade said.

"Fine then...be that way." I said and left. When i was outside i snapped my fingers and the book appeared in my hand. "Gotta love that" I started running down the road and soon later i got a call on my cell phone. I looked at the screen and the call came from Megan. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey nick i forgot something at your cabin that i need so im on my way over." She said and hung up.

"Oh crap..." I let out a sigh and started running as fast as i could towards the ferry dock. I got there right when the ferry came in and i saw megan walking off the ferry.

"Hey nick!" She yelled waving at me. Right then i saw a group of five of the masked ninja coming at megan with there kunai ready.

"Megan run!" I yelled and ran faster towards megan. Right before i could get to megan a kunai struck her in her heart. "Oh god megan dont die!" I yelled holding her up.

"Nick...good...goodbye..." she whispered and then her body fell limb (i cant remember the spelling.)

"No...No...NO!" I yelled turning around with a my demon form and grabbed on of the ninjas around the neck and squeezed until he stopped moving. Then two ninjas jumped forward one infront then one a couple of feet behind. I stabbed my arm threw the first one and grabbed the second by the neck. i slammed the second into the ground so hard the concrete had a large indendt in it. The next two came forward and i pulled out my machete and stabbed the heart of one and then slammed the side of the blade into the side of the last ones head. I put my machete back and ran over to megans body and picked her up. I carried her back to my cabin and set her down on the table and sat back in a chair with tears in my eyes. "why...why did it have to be you?" i asked.  
Suddenly i saw my book shaking and i looked up to see megan holdng a white book with angel wings on the cover. "Its my opposite." I said picking up the book. The book opened up and let out a light that went over megans body and then she was gone and the book sat on the first page and it said, "souls that rests in heaven." and then megans name appeared at the bottom of the list of names. Then the book was gone. I went down to a secluded part of the beach and sat there. I didnt make a sound. After three hours of sitting there i pulled my book out and opened it to informationi found a section that said, "The owner of this book is consider one half of 'Judgement' the other half belonging to the untainted person who was cured of the demonic blood." then i flipped to a page that said 'judgement' it read, "Judgement is the two halfs that change fates, they are immortal creatures used by heaven and hell to help rid the world of evil people. The only way to kill one is to be stabbed through the heart with the sword of the opposite half." "The two halfs can ONLY be killed that way...but they may suffer extreme wounds that will make there body be teleported to the sanctum of judgement where they will be set on an altar of the immortal and will bebrought back to life in seven days." I read on about the sword of the demon...called Frostmourne. (its froma game...pic on my profile) ifthe sword cuts the opponent, then the wound will become chilled and will spread a frostbite throughout the body. Only reversable by the demon.

"Hello" a voice said out of nowhere.

"What..." I said coldly.

"Your coming with me back to see the leader."

"Akatsuki...great timeing..." I said sadly.

"Come with me now."

"I have nothing else." i said closeing the book and following the akatsuki member. Soon the sky turned into a dark portal. Istood ontop of mr cabin with my bag and waited for the portal to take me. Kelsey, mikey shizune and Tsunade came soon and were watching the portal in the sky.

"Nick dont go with them!" Kelsey yelled.

"We know what happened!" Mikey yelled.

"Come down nick!" Tsunade yelled.

"You'll see me again...soon enough." i said giving a smile. "look up 'the garden' in your book." I said looking at kelsey. She opened her book and read aloud, "The garden is the place where the first judgement pair were born. It travels in a cave to the area where the judgement group go. It has the library of the reaper and library of life. It is also a meeting place for judgement where no fighting can occur.

"I'll meet you there." kelsey said closeing her book.

"Good...see you." i said and the portal engulfed us all, it felt like i was falling throw a pit of black water with no end. Soon i fell through a portal and landed in some trees. I stood there and looked at my surroundings. I noticed the akatsuki member standing near by.

"Lets go were not far from the hideout." i noticed some blue hair under the hat and that pointed to it being Konan. i pulled out my ipod and put one headphone in my left ear. i turned on 'storm the gates of hell' and read some things in my book about how to obtain frostmourne. Soon Konan spoke up. "Were here." She said and made a handsigne that made a larde pile of stones move making a doorway. We walked inside and i turned off my ipod and put it away. Same with my book. We walk through a labrynth of hallways and came to a door that was almost hidden in the wall. We went inside and sitting at a desk was the leader. (its pein right? cant remember...ill just say leader)

"Hello Nick." He said.

"Hello." I said.

"Im willing to offer you a position in the akatsuki if you will serve us without question." he said.

"Ive got nothing better to do." I said.

"Then you will be put through a test." He said standing up. "You will have to kill 25 anbu black ops and bring me a scroll that is located in a high security vault, and you have two days to do it." He said holding out a map and a folder that had a picture of the scroll and the vault.

"I'll be back soon." i said and dissapeared. I sat on a stump in the middle of the forest with my book sitting open on the ground with on the page of how to teleport to the garden. I drew a large circle around the book and put in the markings that the book showed and stoodin the center with the book in my hands. I closed the book and the markings lit up and the next thing that i knew i was in a field with three large buildings, the library of the reaper, library of life, and a sleeping area. I went inside the library of the reaper and found a scroll that explained how to turn your body into a living shadow. I studied it and practiced it for three hours until i had it down. The jutsu allowed you to turn into a shadow and morph into other shadows, it was made for assassination and sneaking pass thing. I left all my stuff sitting in one of the sleeping rooms and i picked out the katana, shuriken, kunai, and the book. I found a closet that had a black assassin uniform in it meant for the demon blooded. I put that on and teleported to the city that held the scroll. I used the shadow jutsu and walked in the shadows to the vault, there i counted each guard and set up a strategy. I appeared behind one of the guards away from the rest and slit his throat with my kunai. Then i moved over to the two other guards near the first door and stabbed my katana threw ones chest and the kunai in the others neck. I took out my ipod and played 'storm the gates of hell' again. I walked into the next room and hid inside one of the shadows and distracted a group of ten anbu black ops while i took out two guards with my kunai and katana. I stepped out of the shadow and jumped into the group of anbu and cut into two of the anbu then i turned around and stabbed the katana threw one of the anbu and pulled out three shuriken and threw them at two anbu. I pulled my sword out of the anbu and kicked one anbu in the chest and stabbed another. Right before one could ahit me i spun around and stabbed a kunai in his chest. I turned around and stabbed the last standing anbu in the chest and curbstomped the neck of the anbu on the ground. "fifteen more" i came up to the tower that held the scroll and climbed up to the top before i went inside threw the window i used my shadow form jutsu and snuck in and took the scroll without the anbu guards knowing. i went down to the bottom floor and stacked the ten anbu corpses in the base room of the tower and took out my book once i was outside the village and had a view on the tower. I read in the book of a corpse bomb that would take out the whole base of the tower. I did some handsigns and the tower exploded and came crumbling to the ground. "thats a good 45-55 anbu dead." I said and walked away. I used the map to figure out where the hideout was and used the book to teleport there. "Ive finished the task." I said and threw the scroll on the desk.

"Good." he said. "Here is your ring and your robe." he pointed to a akatsuki cloak with a ring ontop of it. I walked over and picked it up. "Konan will show you where youll be staying." He said and then i left, following konan to one of the rooms.

"Here it is." She said and walked away. The room had a bed, a closet, a bathroom and some other things. I teleported to the garden and picked up my stuff and went back to put it away. I also picked up some of the assassin clothes and knifes. After i unpacked i put on my ring and cloak and went to the living room. I sat down on the sofa and read some info on the garden. Soon enough someone else came in.

"That mission took way to long!" one of the people said.

"I told you to prepare for it." the other one said.

"Deidara and Sasori..." I whispered to myself.

"WHo are you?" Deidara asked pokeing the back of my head. I closed the book and stood up.

"My name is Nick." I said and looked at him. "Im new."

"Why would leader have a weakling like you join?" Deidara asked.

"Im half of judgement." i said expecting the answer i got.

"What's judgement." He asked.

"There the two decision makers for heaven and hell." Sasori told deidara.

"What! your saying this kid is the judger for heaven and hell!" Deidara didnt believe what Sasori had told him.

"Actually im the demon side. and i dont decide i just do what im told." I said.

"We need to report to leader now lets go." Sasori said walking off with deidara following. I went back to my room and sat on my bed reading about how to use a denomic jutsu called 'deaths embrace' that would slow all the things around the caster. ("might be useful") i thought and shut the book when the door started to open. "Meeting, now." Sasori said and walked away. I followed him to where the meeting was and sat in the shadows using my shadow jutsu, but i left an outline of my body that would only be seen with the keenest of eyes. I watched as one by one the whole akatsuki filled the room and soon the leader came out and everyone went quite.

"We have a new member here, he is the demon of judgement." The leader said and i phased out of the shadow. Everyone looked back at me then turned back.

"Who will his partner be?" Hidan asked.

"His partner will be Zetsu." Leader said. "Now you are all dismissed." I sat in the corner of the room and watched all the akatsuki members stareing at me.

"Why do i have to have a kid as my partner?" Zetsu asked walking over to where i was.

"Why do we even need a partner...he'll just hold us back." The other half of zetsu said.

"Oh no the demon blood who has an immortal life is going to hold you back." I said shaking my head. "Not worth my time." I said and pulled out my book.

"WHat did you say!" Zetsu yelled agrily.

"Oh so your def to?" I said going back to my book.

"Cool it Zetsu you can fight with him later leader wants you right now." Deidara said.

"Nick its not smart to get on Zetsu's bad side, he might eat you." Deidara said laughing.

"Its not like ill die." I said turning a page in the book.

"What do you mean?" Deidara asked curiously.

"Theres only one person who can kill me, other than that ill be ressurected." I said.

"How could a weak kid like you become a part of the akatsuki?" Kisame said walking over.

"Why did they let a tall blue fish join?" i asked turning the page.

"Pay attention to me when im talking!" Kisame yelled slamming my book to the ground. When it hit the ground the book shut and the bone chain rapped around it and locked at one point.

"You really just did that?" I asked looking up.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked with a smile.

"Sweet a fight!" Deidara said paying close attention. I phased into the shadows on the wall and appeared behind kisame with my arms in demon form. I picked him up and slammed him into the wall before he could turn around.

"I dont know what im going to do." i said letting my arms turn back human and walking off. I kept my head looking at the ground and soon enough i ran into Itachi.

"move." He stated simply. I stood there and looked up at him.

"I'll move if you say six words ina row." I said.

"Move or else ill kill you." He said.

"I guess that works.: I phased out into a shadow and phased backk in behind him. I kept walking down the hall until i got to the living room. I sat on the couch and took out my book and a handful of dirt. I spread the dirt on the floor making the pattern to teleport me to the garden. I slammed the book and then i was at the garden next to the reaper library. I walked inside and picked out three different jutsu scrolls, "death grip." "Vampire stare" and "icy touch" (i think thats from something but i dont remember.) I went inside the living area and sat in the main room on one of the couches and set the scrolls open on the table infront of me. After two hours of reading a heard someone walking in the grass outside. The door opened and Kelsey walked in.

"Hello." I said not looking up from my scrolls.

"Oh hey Nick...YOUR IN THE AKATSUKI!" she yelled noticing my robe.

"Oh yeah i got in not long ago." I said lifting my head up from the scrolls. "Im surprised your not mad at me for earlier in our universe."

"You had the person you loved killed infront of you...i cant blame you for your actions." She said smiling.

"That was unexpected." I went back to reading about how to do icy touch.

Kelsey walked over and sat in one of the chairs across from me. "So will you atleast come to the village and get some ramen? its really good!" She asked.

"After im done with this i will. But i need to get back soon." I said.

"When will you be done?" Kelsey asked.

"Right...now." I rolled the scrolls up and put them back in the library.

"What did you learn from those?" Kelsey asked.

"I'll show you, since we cant die from it." I said. "But we have to leave here."

"Right...i dont know how..." Kelsey said rubbing the back of her head.

"I'll do it..." I said walking outside and snapping my fingeres. My book appeared in my hand and i drew some symbols in the dirt. I slammed the book shut and we appeared at one of the training grounds in konoha.

"Sweet, now show me the new jutsu." Kelsey said.

"I'm only showing you one." I said making some hand signs. i appeared behind kelsey and poked her on her left arm.

"THAT HURTS!" Kelsey yelled grabbing her arm.

"It also immobolizes the part of the body you touch." I said.

"Thats awsome...dont do it to me again!" She said laughing. "Now lets go get some ramen!" Kelsey yelled then turned toward me. "After you make it so my arm can move again."

I laughed and walked over to kelsey and poked her arm again. "There you happy?"

"Yes, now lets go!" kelsey walked off and i followed her in shadow form. I Henged into some normal clothes and reappeared next to kelsey. "Good idea on your part." Kelsey said. We got to ichiraku ramen shop and ordered some beef ramen. (i dont know any ramen...so ya) I ate and sat there for a minute before getting up and walking a few feet away. "Where are you going?" Kelsey asked.

"Gotta get back before my partner does." I said and set some symbols on the ground. "Ill be at the garden whenever i have some free time." I said and slammed the book shut and undid the henge. I appeared in my room and set my book on the table. It locked up again and i amde sure it was secure before i left the room. I went into the living room where i found Deidara, Hidan, and tobi, who was annoying deidara. I kept walking until i came to the kitchen. I went in and opened the fridge to see if there were any peaches. I pulled out a peach and left, i went to the living room and sat in a corner eating my peach.

"Hey nick way to destroy kisame!" Deidara said laughing. "I didnt know you could do that!...though i dont know alot of what you can do."

"How could a kid catch kisame off guard and lift him up?" Hidan asked.

"Nick leader wants you." Kakuza said out of nowhere from the hall. I walked down the hall, where i saw kisame sitting in the kitchen making something, and i threw the peach pit into the trash next to his head. I kept walking ignoring Kisames angry yells and came to leaders room. I went inside and saw Zetsu already there.

"Im sending you two on a mission." Leader said throwing two folders at me and Zetsu. "Youll leave tommorow morning and travel to konoha and take care of a person named sino yamaz (random) he has information that will afect our opperation." "You are dismissed." We both left and i went to my room and opened my book to information. I found a page that talked about the weapon building for 'judgement'. I dropped some dirt and made the correct symbols and slammed the book. I appeared in a opening in a wall of trees that had a large building and a area with wooden training dummys. I walked inside and found a room with knifes and kunai everywhere. I picked up a large knife that was curved at the end. I also picked up two smaller but longer knifes that were jagged. I also picked up some more kunai. i walked into another room that had bows and arrows everywhere. I picked up a black recurve bow and a case of one hundred arrows. I went back outside and pulled out a small bag and filled it with dirt. I drew some symbols in the dirt and took out my book and opened it to the page for the teleportation. I slammed the book and then i was in my room, i put my new weapons away and set the book on the table next to my bed. I phased into the shadows and walked down the halls in the night. I went to the living room and it looked like no one was ever there. I walked down some more halls for two more hours memorizing where everything was and then i went back to my room and sat in one of the shadows. The next morning i picked up all my weapons and went into the living room and waited for Zetsu, who was there in about fifteen second after i got there.

"Lets go." He said and left. I followed behind him and soon enough we were on the road leading to konoha. The walk was completely silent until we came to the gates of konoha. I phased into the shadows and Zetsu did some jutsu and appeared inside konoha away from the gate guards.

"Our target is usualy in the market right now according to the information we were given." I said breaking the silence and phasing back in.

"He's at the fruit stand up there." Zetsu said pointing to a stand in the distance.

"Wow you can see far." I said.

"We need to take him out in a sacluded area." Zetsu said.

"No just take him out now and lets leave." His other half said.

"I'm just going to wait for you to make a dicision." I said.

"Were going to take him out in a secluded area so we dont draw attention." Zetsu said to himself.

"That will take forever just kill him now, besides im hungry." His other half said.

"Im gonna be right back." I said hiding in a shadow close to our target and did some handsigns. I called his name and he looked at where i was. "Vampires stare" he went into a blank state and walked away from the stand and over to where zetsu was. "Now choose!" I said impatiently.

"How did you do that?" Zetsu asked looking at our target standing next to me with a blank look.

"Jutsu, now can i just kill him?" I asked.

"Im hungry lets just eat him!" Zetsu's other half said.

"EAT HIM AND GET IT OVER WITH!" I yelled at zetsu.

"Fine..." Zetsu said and ate the guy (i cant explain this one im just stumped)

"Now lets just leave." I said walking off.

"NICK!" I heard a yell from the distance.

"Thanks alot zetsu we could have left by now." I said and slowly turned around to see Mikey.

"Nick whats up?" Mikey asked smileing.

"I just stopped by." I said.

"Guess what me and kelsey are in a two people, excluding the leader, squad." Mikey said. "And were going into the chunin exams."

"Thats nice." I said. "Well i got to go..." I said and started walking away.

"Well ill see you later." Mikey said. I phased into the shadows and went out of sight of the gate guards and phased back in.

"Who was that person?" Zetsu asked stepping out of the trees.

"Just an old friend." I said. "Im surprised he didnt notice im in the akatsuki."

"We'll have to report it to leader, if he learns to much about us then he'll have to be our next target," Zetsu said.

"Why not kill him now and get it over with?" His other half said.

"Lets just get back." I said and the rest of the trip neiether of us talked, except zetsu's mumbling to himself. We got back and went to report to leader. "The mission is complete." I said.

"But there was a person who might have noticed us." Zetsu said.

"I'll look into that later, but for now you are dismissed." He said and we both left the room. I went into the living room and sat on the coach and sat silently. I pulled out my book and flipped it open to a page explaining how to advance the shadow jutsu, to engulf yourself in shadow, but still be able to come in contact with humans and objects at will. I practiced it in one of the shadows in the room. soon enough i had it down. I spread some dirt on the floor and made the seals for the garden. I slammed my book shut and i was at the garden next to the reaper library. "I wonder why they call it the reaper library?" I asked myself and walked inside. I looked down the main hallway of the library and saw a giant statue of the grim reaper. "Oh..." I walked down the hallways looking at scrolls until i found one i liked. "Shadow embrase." The jutsu works with both my shadowform jutsus, the jutsu makes the shadows around you absorb into your body healing wounds and replenshing chakra. I walked over to the reaper statue and found a stone tablet with writing on it.

"The scythe of this statue is using the gem of frostmournes soul to be able to kill humans and there souls." "The blade is a fragment of frostmournes blade itself." "Only a pureblood demon can take these from the reaper."

I looked up at the scythe and saw the gem at the bottom of the scythe, i wiped the blade off a little bit and it showed a faint blue aura and a cold feel to the touch. I pulled out the gem and took the blade. "Better keep these." I found a scroll in the library that talked about frostmourne. It told of where the pieces were. I looked at the scroll and let out a sigh...it said "two fragments are blaced in the eyes of the head of the fourth hokage in konoha. "Not that place..." i put the scroll away and went into the living area of the garden. I sat in the living room area for a little while before i went to konoha. I stopped at a store that sold pieces of metal and bought some along with a small metal chain. Next i used my improved shadow form to walk through the crowds of people at the market. I came to base of the mountain and started walking up it. I came to the first eye of the statue and saw a steel blade going through the center, it was the same on the other. I started to pull them out when someone came.

"NICK STOP RIGHT THERE!" Tsunade yelled from ontop of the mountain.

"Do we really have to do this right now? i think it would be better to just skip this and let me go with MY sword fragments." I said pulling out one fragment. I walked over to the other when Tsunade got madder.

"Your destroying the face of the hokage and that is a crime, not only that but you are with the akatsuki!" Tsunade yelled.

"Lets just get this over with..." i said standing up straight. I appeared ontop of the mountain and sat there waiting for her to make the first move.

"If you just turn yourselve in this wont have to happen." She said calmly.

"That wouldnt be much fun, now would it?" i said laughing and did some handsigns and my body was engulfed in shadow. I dissapeared in the shadows and did some handsigns. I appeared behind her and poked her on the spine. I dissapeared and reappeared infront of her and poked her right arm, then i spun around and poked her left arm and dissapeared. I reappeared away from her and let the shadows vanish. "My ice touch immobolizes the part of the body it touches, now your spine is out you cant do anything." i said smileing.

"I might not...but Kelsey can." Tsunade said and then Kelsey appeared infront of me.

"Hows life?" She asked giveing an evil smile and hitting me in the stomach sending me flying backwards through trees.

"You had to teach her about that strength?" I said getting up and wiping the dirt off my cloak like nothing happened. "Demonic side, gotta love it." i ran forward and my arm turned into demon form and i grabbed Kelsey by the throat and lifted her up, then slamming her into the ground. "Sorry about that but i cant have interferance with forming my sword."

"Im sorry about this." Kelsey said and punched me in the chin. I flew up into the air and fell down a good distance away.

"Enough games, i'll have to stop you with this ." i said and did some handsigns, "Death grip." i slowly tightened my hand and a shadow ring came down and attached around kelseys neck. "If you quit now you wont have to feel the pain of death."

"Ne-never." Kelsey said.

I pulled out a glass that contained a drink from the garden. "Raise your glass to death." I said and held up the glass and tightened my hand into a fist. The ring tightened around Kelseys neck and she soon went unconsoius. "Ill spare you the pain of death." I released my grip and took a drink of the liquid. "Now to get my sword." I walked over and jumped down to where the eye was, I pulled out the fragment and did some handsigns and vanished, as soon as i vanshed the ice touch's affects dissapeared and Tsunade ran over to Kelsey.

"Kelsey!" Tsunade picked her up and carried her to the hospital.

(In the woods) I heated the mettle until i could form it around the gem, i incased the gem and attached the chain to make it a necklace. "For now it will work." I said. My body started to become cold and i could feel the power of the stone being channeled in me. "Now this will work!" i said and a small cloud of cold air came out. (like on a cold day with hot air)

(at the hospital with kelsey)

"Im going to kill him the next time i see him!" Tsunade yelled angrily slamming her fists onto a table.

"What? i thouth i was suppose to be dead?" Kelsey asked confused when she woke up.

"Nick let you live" Tsunade said.

"Well thats nice." Kelsey said smiling.

"KELSEY I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED!" Mikey yelled running in. "WELL GET HIM, ONCE YOU GET BETTER!"

"But until then you gotta wait outside." Tsunade said pushing mikey out.

"Tsunade the test results are back." Shizune said walking in.

"And?" Tsunade asked.

"That jutsu he used crushed her wind pipe. It also caused internal bleeding, but remarkabley the bleeding stopped almost instantly and the windpipe is reforming." Shizune said happily.

"Good, she'll be back in action in a few hours." Tsunade said releaved.

"I need to find my sword." Kelsey said trying to get up. "He's already got some half of his, and i dont even know the name of mine."

"We'll do that later, but for now you need to rest." Tsunade said leaving the room.

"I'll get my sword, later." Kelsey said and fell asleep.

(at the hideout)

"Hey Deidara wanna spar?" i asked.

"sure." He said and we went to the little fighting area, Kisame and Hidan followed behind.

"Lets fight." I said standing across the field fro him.

"Dont cry when i beat you." Deidara said laughing. In that instant i appeared behind him and it him with my demon arm. When i hit him i noticed my hand was freezeing and had a faint blue aura coming off it. I Ran at him again and took a swing, but after i hit him he was replaced with a clay figure. I noticed a clay bird near me and i jumped out of the way of the explosion, i ran straight into another one that i couldnt get away from and it exploded before i could do anything.

"I guess i win this one!" Deidara said from the sky on his giant clay bird.

"guessed wrong." I said and when the smoke cleared i was standng there in shadow form.

"How did you?" Deidara asked confused. I dissapeared and appeared behind him on the bird. He turned around and i kicked him in the chin with my demon leg. When i hit his chin i shot out a burst of chakra and he fell backwards off the bird. I appeared below and caught him before he hit the ground.

"I win." i said. 


	2. Rebirth of the storys

There is a chance I will continue my stories…but I want to know which one…or if I even should…so tell me what I should do.


End file.
